Multiple coin parking meters as heretofore constructed, particularly meters of the manually operated type have employed multiple openings in the meter housing to accommodate each coin denomination. A typical example of such prior art meters is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,102 of which the present invention is an improvement. Usually the multiple openings are aligned respectively with multiple pockets in the coin carrier which in turn are aligned respectively with multiple cam surfaces each cam surface being of a proper length to cooperate with one coin denomination to cause the appropriate amount of time to be registered for its respective denomination. The problem with such prior art parking meters is that if a coin of the wrong denomination is inserted into one of the slots, for example if a dime is inserted into the nickel slot in the housing, the coin may be cycled through the meter without registering any time and it will not be returned to the person inserting the coin. This problem of course gives rise to any complaints from users of such parking meters. The present invention solves this problem by providing only a single coin entrance slot in the meter housing and means within the meter itself whereby the coin is positioned in accordance with its denomination opposite the appropriate time setting cam surface within the meter.